Mon beau
by AnnaMejai
Summary: Le désir débute bien souvent par des regards ou des contacts physiques. Et tout gentlemen soit-il, le distingué Harry Hart ( l'un des meilleurs espions de sa Gracieuse Majesté) n'échappait pas à cette règle naturelle. Là où cela posait problème, c'était dans l'identité de l'objet de son désir...
1. L'oeil et la main

**Chapitre 1 : L'œil et la main.**

Le désir débute bien souvent par des regards ou des contacts physiques. Et tout gentlemen soit-il, le distingué Harry Hart ( l'un des meilleurs espions de sa Gracieuse Majesté) n'échappait pas à cette règle naturelle. Là ou cela posait problème, c'etait dans l'identité de l'objet de son désir.  
Ni plus ni moins que son apprenti, sa recrue : l'insolent Eggsy, dont les manières bien que très supérieures à ce quelles étaient au démarrage, demeuraient hautement inopportunes.

Cela avait commencé très pernicieusement comme beaucoup de choses. Des petits regards passant d'objectifs et neutres à hautement intéressés. Comme par exemple lors d'un entraînement où les recrues écoutaient religieusement Merlin, il songea _"Mais va-t-il cesser de se mordiller la lèvre ?"_  
Mais aussi des contacts d'abord anodins et bref, qui se multipliaient et duraient légèrement plus que nécessaire. Lorsque le jeune homme le rendait très fier, il lui donnait du _" C'est très bien Eggsy "_ accompagné d'une main posée sur l'épaule du blond en guise de récompense. Mais la main serrait maintenant assez longuement cette épaule si robuste, tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas glisser sur le non moins magnifique torse.

De façon générale, Eggsy était beaucoup trop tentant.

Bref Harry Hart se sentait damné et se demandait parfois comment faire pour achever sa formation sans lui faire subir les outrages luxurieux de ses nombreux fantasmes.

Cependant, cela ne le tourmenterait pas bien longtemps, car il se trouvait que le fils de son ami Gauvin, éprouvait depuis presque le premier jour une fascination de moins en moins chaste pour son mentor. Il le trouvait incroyable, tellement classe, accompli. Et il savait que son insignifiante personne avait un tout petit peu d'importance pour l'espion. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Jour après jour, il se languissait que leur relation passe à plus. Dans tout cela, deux choses le mettaient complètement sans dessus dessous : quand il rendait fier Harry et lorsque ce dernier prenait sa voix de dominant afin qu'il soit sérieux et se concentre plus de 10 secondes.  
Ho cette voix ! Et ces intonations ! Pour un peu, il en souillerait ses sous-vêtements sans même être touché. Les mots lui coulaient par les oreilles, glissaient le long de son dos tel un gel glacé et pour finir c'était comme si cette voix s'incarnait en une main qui lui tenait les entrailles bien serrées avant de tirer comme pour les sortir à travers la peau de son ventre.  
Eggsy savait très bien que si ce fantasme se réalisait, il serait alors perdu, totalement sous le contrôle de Harry, (et le plus terrifiant) parfaitement heureux de son sort.

Eggsy venait encore de se surpasser. Il était vraiment une personne étonnante et chaque jour, il rendait fier son mentor. Peu leur importait à tous deux que les autres gentlemen, leurs apprentis, Merlin, et même Arthur ne comprennent pas, pensent aberration au lieux de duo qui fonctionne à merveille. D'ailleurs, cela valait mieux, car alors ils auraient peut-être pu voir la vérité cachée.  
Les exercices des recrues se faisaient aussi bien en groupes comme pour le coup du dortoir transformé en aquarium qu' en solo comme c'était le cas pour le dernier test en date d'Eggsy. On l'avait lâché dans un quartier de Londres après lui avoir donné 10 minutes de préparation. Sa mission :de ne pas se faire prendre avec une clef usb remplie de données confidentielles. Il ne devait pas sortir d'un certain périmètre, et avait 3 check-points à valider pour corser un peu les choses. Des agents de Kingsman et leurs recrues devaient quadriller la zone, le trouver, le traquer et le neutraliser afin de lui voler la clef.  
Non seulement, il leur avait échappé aucun d'entre eux n'ayant repéré la moindre mèche de ses cheveux, mais en plus son score à la validation des check points s'avérait le meilleur jamais enregistré pour cet exercice. Meilleurs que celui d'Harry qui détenait pourtant le record.

Ce dernier bien qu'il ne se serait jamais autorisé une démonstration malvenue d'enthousiasme rayonna quand même lorsque les résultats de tous furent affichés dans la salle de conférences au centre d'entraînement. Roxy bien que déçue d'avoir raté la première place fut sincèrement heureuse pour son ami.  
De fait, les jeunes gens à qui on avait en guise de récompense donné le week-end, sortirent faire la bringue jusqu'à l'aube. Et Eggsy oublia de prévenir Harry.  
Certes, il n'était pas son père, et le jeune était majeur depuis longtemps, mais avoir la correction de lui dire où il allait ou qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre faisait parti de ce que le plus âgé lui inculquait depuis qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile.

Alors que les derniers renards achevaient leurs quêtes de nourritures dans les poubelles de Londres cinq minutes avant l'aube, Eggsy pénétrait en titubant chez le gentleman. Ils y vivaient ensembles depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et la cohabitation ne s'était pas faite en un jour.  
Accroché à la porte par la poignée et la tranche Eggsy ne parvenait pas à ôter ses baskets rien qu'avec les pieds comme il le faisait tous les jours au grand désespoir d'Harry. Il gloussa peu discrètement alors qu'il chutait presque au ralenti et se retrouvait le nez dans le tapis de l'entrée. Un autre gloussement lui échappa quand assit comme un enfant, il retirait ses chaussures sans se rendre compte que la porte demeurait grande ouverte. Ses baskets tombèrent lourdement sur le sol malgré le fait qu'il soit assit par terre. Il les regarda très sérieusement un doigt venant se poser sur ses lèvres :

\- Chhhht vous allez réveiller Harry, les gronda-t-il de façon autoritaire et somme toute assez comique.

\- À dire vrai, c'est déjà le cas, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire d'où tu viens, pourquoi la porte est grande ouverte, pourquoi tu rentres à cette heure-ci et qui plus est saoul comme un violon (nda : équivalent anglais de rond comme une queue de pelle) ? Lui demanda froidement Harry au milieu de l'escalier que dans son état d'ébriété, il n'avait entendu arriver.

À sa décharge, son mentor se déplaçait toujours silencieusement et les occasions de l'entendre se comptaient sur peu de doigts.

\- Salut Harry, démarra-t-il en refermant la porte et se redressant, ben on a fêté nos scores avec les autres recrues.

\- Et je n'ai pas été averti que tu sortais toute la nuit parce que ..?

\- Euh... J'ai oubi- oubilié..non c'est pas ça ... j'ai oublié, balbutia le blond.

\- C'est lamentable, décréta l'espion en descendant le reste des marches. Non mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es.

\- Ho c'est bon fait pas ton vieux, chuis sûr que tu ... Ho la vache, tu peux dire aux murs qu'ils arrêtent de danser steuplé?

Eggsy tendit un bras afin de s'appuyer à quelque chose. Son teint d'ordinaire blanc virait au verdâtre, n'augurant rien de bon à son mentor. Passe encore qu'il sorte sans l'avertir, qu'il rentre au petit matin, mais qu'il se soûle de la sorte hors de question. Il attrapa donc promptement par l'oreille ce jeune chiot qui méritait une bonne leçon. Mais d'abord, il le tira dans un couinement jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- À l'évier, tout de suite, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique alors qu'il ouvrait le robinet deau froide.

"Ho bon sang" se dit Eggsy " pas le coup de la voix maintenant Harry". Pourtant, il obéit et se tint devant le bac ses mains cramponnées à la faïence.  
Le jeune homme ferma les yeux afin de ne plus voir le décor bouger dans tous les sens et entendait vaguement le maître des lieux s'affairer tandis que l'eau continuait de couler. Sa concentration pour calmer ses nausées était telle que lorsqu'Harry l'empoigna par les cheveux, il sursauta.

\- Bois tout, ordonna son mentor sur le même ton implacable.

Sentant un verre se presser contre ses lèvres, ils les ouvrit et bu docilement une longue gorgée de liquide frais tandis qu'une main de fer le maintenait solidement.  
Toutefois, ce n'était pas que de l'eau et il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'un médicament. L'espion lui avait préparé un vomitif des plus basique. De l'eau excessivement salée. Comme prévu, Eggsy se pencha vivement vomit presque instantanément. Toutefois, il se fit redresser sans répit par Harry. Passé derrière lui, plaqué contre son dos, il l'obligea à boire encore. Vidant le contenu de son estomac pour la deuxième fois, il s'aperçut qu'il lui restait encore un tiers de la pinte d'eau salée. Toujours docilement, honteux de la situation dans laquelle son excès d'enivrement l'avait précipité, il se laissa faire appréciant malgré tout de se sentir ainsi dominé.  
"Mon pauvre Eggsy, tu es dans de beaux draps" murmura sa petite voix interieure dans un ricannement peu charitable.

Pour sa part, le gentleman observa avec fascination ainsi qu'un grand plaisir que le blond lui obéissait sans moufter, sans aucune réaction de rébellion. Sa soumission semblait totalement sincère et volontaire. Voilà qui se révélait hautement intéressant.  
Lorsqu'il fut satisfait des régurgitations de son apprenti Harry coupa l'eau et posa ses mains sur les épaules un peu tremblantes d'un Eggsy lessivé.

\- Maintenant que te voilà à peu près purgé jeune insolent, tu vas aller sur ce tabouret en silence et tu vas attendre le reste de ta punition pendant que je mange mon petit déjeuner.

S'exécutant le blond prit place et patienta. Il sentait son corps devenir très lourd, ses paupières se fermer et une envie irrésistible de s'endormir. Après ce qui lui sembla un siècle d'agonie, et commençant à perdre la bataille contre le sommeil, il fut brusquement sorti de cette léthargie par un ordre claquant comme un fouet.

\- Ne t'endors pas !

\- Pardon renifla-t-il.

Pour Harry, il avait tout du chiot à cet instant. Un chiot très craquant. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras, le cajoler et le regarder sombrer dans les bras de Morphée à labris dans son giron. Il se promit qu'un jour et peut être même aujourd'hui, ils pourraient mettre en pratique ce petit fantasme.

Eggsy était un excellent élève, un très bon garçon et en dépit de ses manières, il ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir. Harry avait juré pour lui-même de l'aider à y parvenir. Mais pour cela, il y avait quelques leçons nécessaires à faire entrer dans son crâne. Aujourd'hui ce serait quelquce chose comme " je ne me biture pas à en perdre totalement le contrôle".

\- Pardon Harry, répéta piteusement Eggsy qui sur l'instant se sentait affreusement mal.

Le plus âgé se leva, but d'une traite le reste de son thé et vint se placer à côté de son apprenti. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui dit :

\- C'est bien Eggsy, le récompensa-t-il doucement avant d'ajouter : courage, c'est presque fini.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix misérable.

Sil lui disait que non Harry craignait que la leçon ne soit pas apprise. Eggsy pourrait juste suivre ses ordres et puis aller dormir sans retenir quoi que ce soit.

\- Là n'est pas la question mon beau. Aller lève toi et attend moi debout dans ta chambre.

Harry était réellement fasciné de voir à quel point le jeune homme lui obéissait. Peut-être que...  
"Non allez ! Secoue toi, tu as encore du travail". Il grimpa deux à deux les marches et se retrouva très vite dans la chambre attribuée à sa recrue. Étonnamment il la tenait relativement rangée, le désordre se cantonnant à une chaise recouverte de quelques vêtements et le minuscule bureau où quelques feuilles éparpillées côtoyaient un gros volume qu'Harry savait être un des manuels que devaient lire les apprentis. Eggsy quant à lui, planté à gauche de son lit attendait patiemment son sort. Harry prit place sur le lit se tenant bien droit sans inviter le blond à faire de même.

\- Maintenant dis moi : pourquoi je fais ça ?

\- Tu es fâché que je sois sorti sans t'avertir et rentré aussi tard aussi bourré.

\- Il y a de ça, mais réfléchi bien Eggsy.

On aurait presque pu entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner.

\- Je ne suis ni ton père ni le surveillant d'un pensionnat et tu es majeur, le mit-il sur la voie. Alors ?

\- Je t'ai déçu, déclara brusquement le jeune après encore quelques minutes de réflexions. Tu fais tout pour que je réussisse, pour me donner des bases solides, faire de moi un tout petit peu de ce que tu es toi. Tu as raison, je suis un espion et je dois garder le contrôle à tout moment. Je te demande pardon, je ne veux pas te décevoir.

Le cœur d'Harry se gonfla de fierté et de soulagement. Il allait aider à faire quelqu'un de grandiose d'Eggsy. Gardant un masque impassible, il se leva cependant et vint serrer son précieux apprenti dans ses bras.

\- Je suis fier de toi. C'est très bien Eggsy. Maintenant couche toi, tu as besoin de repos.

Tout léger, le jeune se laissa aller à lui rendre l'étreinte, respirant l'odeur de son mentor. Quelques secondes plus tard Harry le mettait au lit, remontait la confortable couette sur son corps d'éphèbe et profitant qu'il soit déjà dans les limbes lui déposait un tendre baiser à l'orée de ses cheveux.  
\- Dors bien mon beau. Et détrompes toi, tu ne me déçois en rien.

Eggsy sentait si bon qu'il voulut laisser traîner ses lèvres plus longuement sur sa peau. Toutefois ce n'était pas le bon moment. L'espion alla tirer les rideaux occultant, sachant que son apprenti ne dormait bien que dans le noir total puis quitta la chambre discrètement.

\- Étape n°1 réussie marmonna Eggsy dès que la porte fut refermée avant de s'endormir pour plusieurs heures.

Il y aura-t-il une étape 2 ?


	2. La mission

Chapitre 2 : La mission

En se réveillant quelques heures plus tard, Eggsy repris doucement conscience des derniers événements arrivés juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'elles même en un sourire espiègle.

Sauf erreur de sa part et pour le cas présent il pensait vraiment ne pas se tromper, le magnifique Harry Hart semblait être lui aussi très attiré par son colocataire. D'où ce plan totalement improvisé avec un objectif bien précis.

S'affranchir de la barrière mentor-apprenti pour passer au côté amants. Qu'un soupçon de domination et de soumission épice le tout, ne serait que du bonus.

Parfaitement réveillé, son sexe lui fit savoir qu'il n'attendait que ses doigts pour soulager cette raideur familière. Et pourquoi pas ajouter quelques images mentales d'Harry lui procurant ces caresses ? Le jeune homme éjacula rapidement, s'essuya avec un mouchoir en papier puis sortit enfin du lit. Une douche s'imposait.

Lorsqu'il descendit propre et rayonnant comme seuls les gens de 20 ans peuvent l'être après une cuite même mémorable et en dépit d'une tenue inélégante au possible, Eggsy appela doucement Harry.

\- Dans la cuisine Eggsy, lui répondit son mentor. Bonjour.

Il était en train de préparer le dîner.

\- Bonjour Harry, enfin bonsoir, se corrigea-t-il en voyant les lumières du crépuscule inonder la pièce d'à côté. Ça sent bon, tu prépares quoi ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit le frigo et se servit un grand verre de jus de fruit. Pour sa langue et sa bouche encore pâteuses de son ivrognerie, ce fut un réel soulagement.

\- Merci. C'est un sauté de dinde avec des haricots. Tu as faim ?

\- Tu m'étonnes si j'ai la dalle...

Avisant le sourcil haussé de son aîné, il se reprit.

\- Hm oui, j'ai super faim Harry. Je vais mettre la table.

Leur repas englouti pour l'un et dégusté pour l'autre, les deux hommes se posèrent sur le canapé devant la télé. Harry souhaitait regarder un documentaire historique à propos de Londres au fil des siècles, quant au plus jeune, il jouait avec son téléphone simplement heureux d'être là.

Son profil attira irrésistiblement le regard de l'espion, qui se laissa très vite distraire de son émission.

Les cheveux qu'Harry savait doux au toucher, n'étaient absolument pas coiffé. Propres de frais, ils avaient séché tel quel après que le jeune éphèbe assit près de lui ait dû les frotter vigoureusement avec sa serviette. Venait ensuite un visage aux mimiques joueuses et espiègle la plupart du temps, mais qui s'obscurcissait lorsque le sérieux lui était demandé. Une peau claire et fine, brillant de santé recouvrait une ossature parfaitement proportionnée. Deux très petites oreilles achevaient cette tête délicieuse, que par bonheur aucun piercing ne gâchait.

\- C'est bien ton truc ? Lui demanda soudainement l'objet de ses pensées sans même lever le nez de ce qui semblait être un "shoot them up".

Jetant un oeil à l'écran de télé Harry constata qu'une page de publicité venait tout juste d'apparaître.

\- C'est distrayant, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de se lever pour un thé.

Ainsi se passa la soirée, de façon on ne peut plus normale bien que pour chaque parti ce soit de plus en plus pressant de toucher l'autre.

\- Eggsy ! Appela sèchement Harry.

Ce dernier en train de travailler son jeu de jambes en compagnie de Roxy dans une des salles d'entraînement releva la tête surpris du ton employé par son mentor. Il para le crochet que la jeune femme lui destinait sans voir l'uppercut qui suivait. Puisque tous deux prenaient leur enseignement au sérieux elle n'avait certainement pas retenu son coup pourtant quand le blond se retrouva par terre, elle ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter sur lui.

\- Ho pardon Eggsy je suis désolée. J'ai pas vu que tu regardais ailleurs.

\- Cela ira comme ça Roxy, je m'en charge, déclara Harry en remettant sa recrue sur ses pieds. Je crois que votre mentor vous cherche au passage.

\- Merci monsieur. À plus Eggsy et encore désolée, dit elle en les laissant.

Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire rassurant tout en se frottant le menton. C'était un tout petit bout de femme, mais on ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'elle frappait comme une fille.

Il regarda son mentor dont un infime pli sur le front signalait sa préoccupation. En plus, son ton était cassant, chose que son éducation de gentleman ne lui autorisait pas souvent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sembles perturbé, osa-t-il.

\- Suis-moi, éluda l'homme, Arthur a demandé ta présence.

\- "De plus très-curieux en plus très-curieux", cita le jeune qui lui tint la porte ouverte dans un effort pour dérider Harry.

Celui ci le regarda profondément un micro sourire au bout des lèvres en reconnaissant une réplique imaginée par Lewis Caroll.

\- Tu es vraiment étonnant, souffla-t-il.

Arthur, avait dû être un homme impressionnant, se disait toujours Eggsy en le voyant. Dommage qu'il soit un trou du cul.

Depuis leur première rencontre le jeune homme le percevait comme un vieillard désespérément accroché à ses traditions poussiéreuses, parfois tenté de prendre de mauvaises décisions juste pour les sauvegarder. En témoignait son mépris à peine dissimulé lorsqu'il avait Eggsy sous les yeux. Qu'un garçon de la rue (aussi intelligent et talentueux soit-il), sans origine notable comme lui, puisse accéder au plus que prestigieux cursus des Kingsman... une véritable hérésie !

De fait l'accueil presque chaleureux de ce vieil acariâtre mit aussitôt l'apprenti d'Harry mal à l'aise pour ne pas dire suspicieux.

\- Qu'as-tu au visage ? Demanda Arthur après les avoir conviés à s'asseoir.

Étrangement, Harry resta debout et si ses manières demeuraient parfaites, on le devinait très clairement renfrogné

De plus en plus bizarre, songea Eggsy.

\- Un manque d'attention passager, répondit-il néanmoins. Je suppose que ce n'est pas par souci de l'état de mon visage que vous m'avez convoqué. Non ?

\- Non. Quoi qu'il vaudrait mieux pour la réussite de la mission que je vais vous confier à toi et Harry que tu t'abstiennes de toute blessure disons... disgracieuse.

\- Ha parce que vous connaissez des blessures qui font une belle gueule vous ? J'savais pas, ricana-t-il.

Derrière lui, bien qu'agacé par une accumulation de contrariété Galahad ne pu retenir un sourire en coin. Qu'il aimait cette maudite insolence. Avisant la difficulté de son supérieur à rester faussement poli avec Eggsy, il prit le parti de faire comprendre à son élève qu'il devait cesser pour l'instant.

\- Bref comme je te le disais tu vas devoir paraître au mieux de ta personne, ce sera un point capital.

\- Hey c'est quoi cette mission ? Un concours de beauté ?

Arthur ne répondit pas et lui indiqua l'écran où la photo d'un homme brun entre 30 et 40 ans s'afficha. Il portait un costume un peu dans le style de ceux des Kingsman, très bien coupé du quasi sur-mesure mais en beaucoup plus moderne. Il était plutôt élégant et ses yeux gris magnétiques rendaient son visage aux traits virils carrément inoubliable.

\- Dimitri Markovitch. Personnalité montante du monde de la nuit, possédant plusieurs boîtes de nuit, quelques restaurants, deux hôtels, et même un casino. Tout cela officiellement cependant. Officieusement, il est à la tête d'un des plus important réseau de trafic humain. De l'escorte de luxe à la putain à 5 shilling, en passant par l'exploitation d'esclaves immigrés et sans papiers,, il touche tous les niveaux de cet immonde marché et probablement d'autres que nous ne soupçonnons pas. Nous avons pour mission de le coincer et détruire son organisation jusqu'aux racines.

\- Et en quoi mon visa...

\- Ta mission sera de le séduire.

Un ange passa, et Eggsy abasourdit, entendit le poing qu'Harry avait posé sur son dossier se serrer si fort qu'il en fit grincer le bois sous ses doigts.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ! Lâcha l'apprenti assommé par la nouvelle.

\- Markovitch raffole de jeunes hommes, tu corresponds au profil de ses... tentations habituelles dirais-je. Ce qui fait de toi notre parfait cheval de Troie. Allons Eggsy, les agents Kingsman doivent souvent donner de leur personne, n'as tu jamais regardé James Bond ? Galahad ne cesse de vanter tes qualités " exceptionnelles " ce sera certainement facile pour quelqu'un comme toi de charmer cet homme sans y laisser des plumes. Et si d'aventure, il te fallait une motivation supplémentaire, considère cela comme un examen déterminant à ton entrée chez nous. Si tu échoues tu devras partir.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, le corps raidi par la contrariété Eggsy quitta son fauteuil pour fuir la pièce. Il ne regarda pas le vieillard sadique ni son mentor. Il devait impérativement cogner quelque chose et mieux valait que ce soit l'équipement de la salle de sport qu'Arthur.

\- Qu'est ce que vous manigancez Arthur ? Interrogea durement Harry que ce plan ne ravissait pas du tout. On ne confie jamais ce genre d'infiltration aux apprentis !

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Et en l'occurrence sachez que son nom a été tiré au hasard parmi toutes les recrues masculines.

\- Ne m'insultez pas Arthur. Il n'y a là pas plus de hasard que de vérité. Vous n'appréciez pas que mon candidat soit de la trempe des vrais Kingsmen et vous voulez le torpiller sans vous salir les mains !

\- Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ? Non ? J'en étais sûr. Maintenant reprenez vous et allez chercher votre poulain. Je compte sur vous pour le briefer parfaitement. J'exige un contact avec la cible sous 48h.

Au moment où Harry allait sortir du bureau, son supérieur eut encore un mot pour lui :

\- Galahad, j'étais tout à fait sérieux, si vous échouez monsieur Unwin devra retourner de là où il vient.

Dans la salle d'entraînement résonnaient des impacts furieux. Eggsy frappait violemment un sac, imaginant à la place un certain vieil homme pendu par les pieds.

\- Putain merde ! Enragea le jeune homme. Fais chier ! Fais vraiment chier !

\- Eggsy, l'appela Harry depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Quoi ? Grogna le jeune homme qui inséra quelques coups de pied à sa chorégraphie de défouloir. Putain Harry, j'y crois pas ! Il veut vraiment pas de moi sur son territoire cet enculé. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait bordel ?

Pour une fois, son mentor laissa passer les grossièretés. À dire vrai, il regrettait presque que son éducation de gentleman ne lui autorise guère plus qu'un "merde " plus ou moins intense pour exprimer sa colère via le langage approprié.

\- Je t'aiderai. On trouvera quelque chose. Arthur n'aura pas satisfaction, je te le promets.

Eggsy le regarda, soulagé de pouvoir compter sur Harry. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Qu'il remplisse sa mission ou non, Arthur serait satisfait de toute façon.

: soit il s'humiliait en séduisant un criminel à qui vraissemblablement il fallait offrir son cul, soit il quittait le programme emportant avec lui son non-conformisme dérangeant.

Ses poings tremblaient et n'étaient plus que douleur n'ayant pas pris la peine de les protéger. Alors qu'il cessait de frapper afin de constater les dégâts, Harry vint les envelopper délicatement entre ses grandes mains.

\- Rentrons à la maison. Je dois soigner ça et nous devons... Nous devons préparer un plan.

Le soir même, les deux hommes installés dans le bureau d'Harry planchaient sur les différentes problématiques de leur objectif. La base de données des Kingsman leur fournissant quelques renseignements généraux ainsi que la localisation en temps réel de leur cible.

\- Écoute on a pas le choix faut que j'aille faire du repérage, lança Eggsy. Autant y aller dès ce soir.

-Tu penses à de l'improvisation ?

-T'as une meilleure idée ?

\- Non, admit son mentor. Mais je t'en prie, sois prudent et laisse moi t'aider à te préparer.

\- D'accord. Je vais prendre une douche.

Harry s'occupa de lui choisir une tenue. Un jean brut et un t-shirt bleu marine au logo discret d'un couturier reconnu qu'il lui avait offert en comprenant que le jeune ne porterait pas tout le temps des costumes. Il lui laissa ses baskets d'Hermes comme il aimait à les appeler, les blanches avec les ailes dont le nom lui échappait totalement et pour finir un bomber. Quand son élève fut habillé, il lui posa un micro indétectable et une balises GPS dans les plis de son haut.

Ce que Eggsy ignorait, c'est que les coutures de son pantalon dissimulaient déjà un équipement d'écoute et de repérage tant son mentor ne voyait pas cette mission d'un bon œil. Quand il fut fin prêt il se tourna vers son reflet et ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer Harry sélectionnant sa tenue comme s'il avait dû la porter pour le séduire lui.

Ce qui bien sûr n'était pas complètement faux.

\- Reste à espérer que ça soit suffisamment alléchant, marmonna le blond.

" Ho que oui" songea son mentor.

\- Alors dans quel club est-il ?

Le QG de Markovitch s'avérait être son tout premier club, récemment rénové : l'Opium. Une foule dense se pressait à l'entrée. À l'évidence, il ne serait pas aisé de mener quoi que ce soit à bien dans cet environnement. Eggsy patientait dans la queue lorsqu'une femme que l'on ne pouvait qualifier que de spectaculaire sorti de la boîte. Pour l'avoir vue sur un cliché aux côtés de son patron, le jeune espion savait qui elle était, bien qu'aucune info sur son identité civile ne soit dans leurs ordinateurs. L'inconnue mesurait peut être 1m90, brune, d'interminables jambes fuselées, un maintient d'Amazone, elle sortait tellement de l'ordinaire qu'Eggsy comprenait pourquoi Markovitch l'avait embauchée. Elle s'entretint avec les videurs puis glissa dans une démarche fluide le long de la file d'attente en scrutant la masse méticuleusement. L'amazone s'apprêtait à faire son marché, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Elle s'arrêta sur deux jeunes hommes splendides, qui en avaient bien conscience et ne se privaient pas d'en jouer. Tel deux reflets disparates l'un blond à la peau dorée, l'autre brun au teint de nacre, ils ressemblaient à d'interdites gourmandises. Tenant compte de cela, Eggsy prit un air sombre et mystérieux qui plusieurs fois( et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment) lui avait attiré des regards envieux. Faisant mine d'être perdu dans ses pensées, il observa la femme choisir encore un homme blond, avant de s'arrêter sur lui. Alors qu'aucun trait de son visage ne s'était animé durant sa sélection, un fin rictus ourla soudain ses lèvres.

\- Toi aussi tu entres, dit elle d'un timbre grave pour une femme, mais toutefois très agréable.

Un peu à la Scarlett Johansson se dit Eggsy.

La boîte pleine, bruyante et animée se révélait plus vaste qu'elle ne le semblait de la rue. On ne se marchait pas trop sur les pieds. Tandis que la brune leur tamponnait le dos de la main du logo de la boite, à l'encre phosphorescente, elle leur indiqua que leurs boissons seraient offertes aux deux bars pour la soirée. Trop enthousiasmés, les autres gars ne firent pas attention que leurs marques à eux quatre, différaient de celles des autres clients et s'envolèrent comme une volée de moineaux. Pour sa part, Eggsy avisa la brune qui le détaillait un peu plus profondément. À son tour, il lui offrit un rictus avant de daigner explorer la boîte. On leur avait donné un signe distinctif, les rendant plus facilement repérable.

Jetant un oeil discret à celle qui les avait fait entrer, il la trouva en train de gravir les marches menant au carré VIP surplombant l'espace de danse. Il ne fut guère surpris de voir apparaître Dimitri en haut de l'escalier. Les regardant s'entretenir quelques minutes, il vit la femme lever son poing et en désigner le dos.

\- Ho putain j'ai compris, laissa échapper Eggsy.

Après avoir fait ses courses l'amazone les avait relâchés pour que son patron se fasse une petite traque.

Et voilà que ce même patron descendait les marches lentement scrutant la foule avec attention.

Eggsy se fondit dans la masse, commanda une bière et s'appliqua à rester en mouvement dansant de temps à autres. Il vit tout d'abord les deux faux jumeaux grimper jusqu'au carré encadrant Dimitri qui les tenait par les hanches. Environ quinze minutes plus tard, vint le tour de l'autre blond d'accepter un verre bien coloré offert par le russe une fois en haut. C'est avec beaucoup d'amusement qu'Eggsy observa le malfrat descendre dans la foule pour la troisième fois. Décidant de lui en donner pour son argent, il s'appliqua à demeurer suffisamment loin.

" On va voir qui traque qui Dimitri " songea-t-il.

C'était un manège divertissant. Peu à peu au lieu de perdre patience, le russe sembla se régaler d'avantage. Plusieurs danses plus tard, Eggsy retourna au bar sans plus chercher à passer inaperçu. Il commanda une seconde bière, qu'il sirota tranquillement accoudé au comptoir, sa main marquée tenant son verre à une hauteur repérable. Occupé à frotter une tâche imaginaire sur le bas de son t-shirt, il remarqua deux chaussures noires s'arrêtant devant lui.

\- Bonsoir mon jeune ami, résonna soudain une voix grave au-dessus de sa tête.

Se redressant, il prit la précaution de paraître illisible.

\- Salut.

\- La bière te convient ?

\- Pourquoi ? C'est vous qui la fabriquez ?

Sincèrement étonné par cette réponse le russe éclata de rire.

\- Tu es marrant petit.

\- Petit ? Cracha-t-il faussement vexé.

Ne lui en déplaise et en dépit de bien autres qualités Eggsy ne pouvait être qualifié de grand.

\- Ne te vexe pas mon beau. Mais comme j'ignore ton prénom, je devais trouver autre chose.

\- Rangez vos surnoms à la con et gardez les pour d'autres.

\- Tu dis toujours aussi franchement ce tu penses ? Remarque, je ne m'en plains pas, c'est très rafraîchissant.

\- Ils ont des tonnes de glaçons derrière le bar si vous avez besoin d'être rafraichi, rétorqua Eggsy en posant son verre vide sur le comptoir.

Il lui accorda une insolente révérence puis se laissa happer par les danseurs, un petit sourire satisfait ornant son visage.

Comme tout bon chasseur Dimitri semblait beaucoup apprécier qu'on lui résiste un temps soit peu. À ce moment, l'apprenti se dit que le chiffon rouge avait bien retenu l'attention du taureau. Restait à le rendre dingue. Du coin de l'oeil, il le trouva là où il l'avait quitté, son attention complètement centrée sur lui.


	3. Dancing with the Devil

Chapitre 3 : Dancing with the Devil

Afin d'entrer complètement dans le rôle du jeune homme désintéressé et peu impressionné, Eggsy se livra corps et âme à la foule agitée. Il sentait tout autour de lui des dizaines d'autres corps stimulés à l'alcool et aux vibrations des enceintes ? Un bras passait sur ses épaules, une main s'égarait sur ses hanches et quand ce n'était pas des yeux vitreux et rieurs totalement défoncés à l'endorphine qui tentaient de le happer, des lèvres humides approchaient ses oreilles pour lui murmurer des choses sans queue ni têtes. Peu de cas du genre, l'identité sexuelle n'avait pas sa place ici. Sous le balai des projecteurs aveuglants une seule chose comptait : passer du bon temps.  
Alors qu'on l'enlaçait langoureusement, depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, sur un reggeaton, il sentit la personne derrière lui s'écarter brusquement manquant de l'emporter dans son sillage. Lorsqu'il se tourna afin de voir de quoi il retournait, ce fut pour entrer dans un torse douloureusement musclé. Levant la tête il tomba sur Dimitri, mortellement sérieux.

\- Bordel qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ?

Sans répondre l'homme le plaqua contre lui et profita du changement de morceau pour l'entraîner dans un mouvement plus sulfureux encore que ne l'était la précédente danse.

\- Tu m'excites petit. Et tu me donnes envie de te faire des choses dont tu n'as pas idée.

" Putain il est pas mal dans son genre l'enfoiré" devinant le pouvoir que pouvait avoir cette voix. Toutefois les frissons qu'elle lui donnaient, n'étaient en rien comparables à ceux d'Harry. Là où le gentleman lui donnait une furieuse envie de faire l'amour et se soumettre à tous ses désirs, celle de Dimitri lui faisait froid dans le dos, déclanchant ses instincts de conservation les plus primaires.  
Eggsy pu également éprouver la force de Markovitch et songea qu'en cas de combat rapproché le malfrat serait un adversaire à ne surtout pas sous estimer.  
L'homme le tenait plaqué contre lui, son bassin fermement collé au sien lui permettant de sentir une raideur bien identifiable.

\- Tu n'étais pas si raide tout à l'heure, dit encore Markovitch dans son oreille, car le jeune homme demeurait tendu entre ses bras.  
\- Vous non plus, rétorqua Eggsy en se dégageant.  
\- Je t'offre un verre, déclara l'autre.

Et avant que le blond ne lui file encore entre les doigts, il lui attrapa le poignet puis le guida jusqu'à une confortable banquette miraculeusement libre près de l'escalier.  
Elle épousait l'arc de cercle de l'alcôve où elle se trouvait encastrée et se complétait d'un très large fauteuil lui faisant face. Entre les deux, se tenait une table basse ronde agrémentée d'une bougie éteinte. Eggsy se retrouva propulsé sur la banquette où le rejoignit presque aussitôt le russe.

\- Vos manières laissent à désirer, lança le blond.  
\- Au diable les manières. Je te trouve très insolent petit.  
\- Le problème, c'est que vous kiffez ça. J'ai pas raison ? Où vous ne m'auriez pas kidnappé comme ça.  
\- Ho, mais ça ce n'était rien. Et pourquoi voudrais-je t'enlever ?  
\- Je sais pas. À vous de me le dire.

Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande à ce moment, coupant l'homme en noir dans son élan de réponse.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, déclara finalement Dimitri.  
\- C'est parce que c'est la première fois que je viens. Vous m'avez pas vraiment répondu.  
\- Parce que tu n'as pas vraiment posé de question. La boite te plaît ?  
\- Mouais, on se marche pas trop dessus, c'est un bon point, décréta Eggsy après avoir un peu réfléchi. Et la bière est bonne. Et vous ? Ça vous plaît ?  
\- Oui.

Leurs boissons arrivèrent et ils les entamèrent en silence. Une vodka pour le russe, une bière pour lui.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains ? L'interrogea le russe en les voyant rougies, un peu gonflées et légèrement écorchées aux articulations.  
\- J'ai cogné dans un sac sans me protéger, avoua le jeune.

Mentir était essentiel dans sa vie d'apprenti espion, toutefois, il avait appris que les meilleurs mensonges s'enrobaient de vérité.

\- Tu étais contrarié, devina l'homme.  
\- Oui.  
\- Dis-m'en plus sur toi, réclama le brun alors qu'il reposait son verre afin de promener sa main sur la cuisse d'Eggsy.  
\- Non, dit-il. Ou alors dites moi franchement ce que vous me voulez.

La figure du malfrat demeurait illisible. Même ses yeux ne laissaient pas passer les émotions. De toute sa vie, et pourtant, il avait connu des situations vraiment périlleuses pour un jeune homme, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi en danger qu'alors. S'affranchir de ses instincts n'a rien de facile. Quand tout votre être, jusqu'au plus petit brin d'ADN, vous crie "COURS !" Généralement, on écoute et on obéit.  
Mais Arthur lui avait confié une mission et l'échec n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Alors que Dimitri se penchait vers lui rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille, Eggsy devint sourd l'espace d'un instant, son cœur rugissant jusque dans ses oreilles.

\- Petit, apprends une chose : pas de négociation avec moi.

Tachant de cacher au mieux ses tremblements le blond ôta la main de Markovitch de sa cuisse et parvint à lui parler en restant maître de sa voix.

\- Et pas d'intimidation avec moi.

Cela du amuser le malfrat, car il partit dans un fou rire sincère et ne pu s'arrêter avant plusieurs minutes. Ne sachant s'il devait en être rassuré, plus inquiet ou même totalement vexé Eggsy resta assit attendant la suite.

\- Petit, tu es unique. Sois à moi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je n'aime pas me répéter. Sois à moi.

Devinant qu'il allait se faire rembarrer, Dimitri bougea excessivement vite, coinçant l'apprenti espion sur la banquette puis il lui saisit la mâchoire d'une main pour lui imposer un baiser vorace. Il ne donnait rien, prenait tout, conquérant, ravageant et laissant sa victime totalement soufflée. Au moment où Eggsy allait finir par lui mordre la langue, Dimitri cessa de l'embrasser, mais demeura collé contre lui, front contre front.

\- Ça va être intéressant, finit il par dire en se rasseyant.

Eggsy légèrement perturbé lui demanda qu'est ce qui allait être si intéressant, mais l'autre ne répondit pas et se leva.

\- Profite bien de ta soirée petit, et à très bientôt.

S'il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace directe, la promesse était bien là, une assurance inébranlable qu'ils se recroiseraient. Et le jeune homme su, tout en me regardant grimper l'escalier que même s'il ne remettait pas les pieds à l'opium ce ne serait pas un problème pour Markovitch. Il le retrouverait où qu'il soit.  
Une nausée sournoise conduit Eggsy à se rendre en urgence aux toilettes. Les lieux étaient déserts, ce qui lui permit de cogner dans une cloison sans qu'on le prenne pour un fou. Ce taré de ruskov lui avait fichu la trouille de sa vie. La bière dans son estomac sembla se transformer en acide si bien qu'il se retrouva penché au-dessus d'une cuvette alors que la porte qui menait à la boîte s'ouvrait.

\- Tu délires Finn, tu dis n'importe quoi.  
\- Je te dis juste de faire attention. Écoute moi Dean, je t'en prie.  
\- Ma petite poule mouillée. Arrête de t'inquiéter, que veux tu qu'il ... Hey ça va mec ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

Comprenant qu'on s'adressait à lui Eggsy cracha une dernière fois, puis se releva en tirant la chasse. Quand il se tourna, ce fut pour voir le blond et le brun, les reflets inversés qui étaient montés avec Dimitri dans le carré VIP.

\- Ouais ça va. J'ai dû abuser.  
\- Hey, mais c'est toi ! Tu te souviens, la grande brune nous a fait entrer dans la boite. Moi c'est Dean, annonça le brun, et voilà Finn.  
\- Salut, et moi, je suis Gary.  
\- Tu sais en fait elle nous a fait un tampon qui nous permet d'accéder à l'espace des peoples, c'est trop génial tu devrais venir y'a du champagne gratis et un tas de beaux mecs. Surtout ce type, Dimitri. Ho la la quel canon ! Finn ne l'aime pas, mais c'est une vraie fillette mon Finn.

" Ouais ben en attendant ton pote blond il a plus de cervelle que toi " songea Eggsy qui était on ne peut plus d'accord avec le fameux Finn.

\- Putain quel moulin à paroles mec. Sans dec' t'es réellement aussi bavard que ça. ? Plaisanta l'apprenti espion.  
\- Et encore, là, il est pas à fond, confirma son ami.

Ils rigolèrent puis sortirent des toilettes partant chacun de son côté. Eggsy décida de s'en aller. Il se sentait un peu faiblard et pour être franc cette première confrontation l'avait lessivé. Tandis qu'il récupérait son bomber laissé au vestiaire en arrivant, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Ignorant cette sensation, ce n'est que par miracle qu'il ne sursauta pas en entendant Dimitri lui parler.

\- Tu pars déjà petit ?  
\- Putain ! Lâcha néanmoins Eggsy comme s'il était réellement surpris.

En se retournant, il avisa la grande silhouette du russe nonchalamment adossée au mur.

\- Désolé, s'excusa le brun pas du tout sincère.  
\- Vous devriez éviter de mentir, lui conseilla le jeune.  
\- Insolent.  
\- Merci.

Se décollant du mur, Markovitch s'approcha de près, l'obligeant à se tordre le cou pour regarder son visage et non son torse.

\- Sois prudent... Gary. Je ne voudrais pas voir dans le journal de demain qu'il t'es arrivé malheur.  
\- C'est une menace ?  
\- Seigneur non. Juste une recommandation. Londres est si peu sûre et tu es si mignon, dit-il alors que son index caressait sa joue.  
\- Vous bilez pas. Adieu.  
\- À très bientôt, corrigea le russe.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de la boîte, Eggsy sentait une irrépressible envie de se réfugier dans un endroit sûr. À mesure que ses pieds l'emportaient, il alla de plus en plus vite jusqu'à courir tel un dératé, faisant se retourner sur lui les regards des quelques personnes encore dehors à cette heure avancée de la nuit.  
Il ne réalisa même pas être rentré, jusqu'à ce que les mains chaudes de d'Harry se posent sur lui.

\- Ha-Harry, haleta Egssy. Je... J'arrive pas à me calmer.

Se trouvant ridicule, il éclata d'un rire hystérique, secoué de tremblements, qui se transforma en sanglots jusqu'à que son coeur pulsait moins vite.

\- Il est terrifiant, avouant le jeune homme lorsqu'il fut calmé. J'ai jamais eut aussi peur de ma vie !  
\- Je sais. Je me suis connecté aux caméras de la boîte et puis j'ai pu entendre tout ce que vous vous êtes dis. Il est indubitablement dangereux et j'ai bien peur que tu n'ai été un appât bien trop alléchant à son goût.

Eggsy releva la tête pour regarder son mentor dans les yeux.

\- Dans ta face Sir Enfoiré Arthur, grinça-t-il méchamment. Je vais la passer ta foutue épreuve et tu te retrouveras à servir le thé quand je serais invité chez la reine.

Harry s'autorisa un micro sourire.

\- Il me semble qu'il est Lord, mais l'idée est bien là. Aller ! Au lit graine d'espion. Il faut que nous soyons en forme, je te parie un nouveau costume que Markovitch nous donnera des nouvelles avant trois jours.

Puisqu'ils étaient restés dans le hall d'entrée, Eggsy n'ayant pu aller plus loin avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux, le plus vieux se redressa direction la cuisine où il se servit un thé.

\- Moi, je parie sur deux jours, lui rétorqua son apprenti qui en montant l'escalier ajouta : au fait la première partie de ta phrase veut-elle dire que nous dormons ensemble cette nuit ?

Bien évidemment, Harry s'étouffa avec son thé en entendant cela, et recracha sa gorgée aussi sec.


	4. Bonjour, mon petit Kingsman

Chapitre 4 : Bonjour, mon petit Kingsman.

Tout en grimpant les dernières marches, Eggsy songea qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort cette fois.  
" Ho puis merde... C'est pas de ma faute si Harry a un balai coincé dans son délicieux cul" pensa-t-il en commençant à se déshabiller.  
Alors qu'il faisait passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, une brusque poussée dans le dos le propulsa sur toute la longueur de son lit. Le visage écrasé contre le matelas, les bras entravés par le vêtement, il sentit un poids le clouer dans cette position peu glorieuse.  
Après avoir failli se noyer dans une tasse de thé _ une fin indigne pour tout britannique qui se respecte cela dit en passant _ le gentleman s'était empressé de suivre son apprenti afin de profiter de la perche lancée si malicieusement. Toutefois, ce serait lui qui mènerait les rennes, il était hors de question que ce jeune chiot s'imagine avoir la moindre influence.  
Et c'est donc sans vergogne qu'il profita de ce que son élève ait les mains prises pour le jeter sur son lit et se coucher sur lui.

\- Eggsy, à trop jouer avec une flamme, on finit par se brûler.

\- Mmmhm mmph mmhmmph, tenta le jeune espion qui se débattait comme un diable.

\- Plaît-il mon beau ? Demanda sarcastiquement Harry tout en se redressant suffisamment pour que les paroles d'Eggsy soient intelligibles.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Disons que je réponds à ton invitation et dans le même temps, je t'apprends une petite leçon, lui indiqua Harry tout en faisant un nœud avec le t-shirt du jeune toujours autour de ses mains.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle de toujours être sur tes gardes. Maintenant libères toi. Donne-moi tout ce que tu as.

Eggsy qui s'était calmé le temps d'écouter son mentor, repris les ruades de plus belle. Toutes les ressources à sa disposition y passaient, malheureusement un foutu bout de tissus et les 80 kilos de muscles et d'expérience d'Harry suffisaient à le maintenir prisonnier.

\- Tu abandonnes déjà ? Interrogea Harry quand au bout d'un moment, il ne sentit plus aucune résistance.

\- Non... Je reprends juste mon souffle.

\- T'y ais-je autorisé ?

Un ange passa. La lutte repris de plus belle et finalement, en rassemblant ses forces Eggsy parvint à déséquilibrer son mentor, qui se retrouva cul par-dessus tête sur la descente de lit. Le jeune se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit et de ses dents tira sur le nœud qui rendait son t-shirt aussi efficace que des menottes.

\- Bien joué petit, le félicita Harry chez qui la satisfaction se mêlait à une infime pointe de regret.

Il était bien sur ce lit avec Eggsy comme matelas !

\- Demain nous irons à l'atelier, il faut impérativement conserver notre couverture. Qui sait si ce malade ne nous surveille pas déjà, déclara le gentleman plus sérieusement en pensant à leur cible.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'ai mis deux caméras de plus dans les alentours de la maison, nous remarquerons peut-être bientôt si nous sommes épiés ou non. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous ferons comme si.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça Eggsy. Bonne nuit Harry.

\- Dors bien, lui répondit ce dernier en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le lendemain se révéla calme. Eggsy passa la journée chez le tailleur. Il devait faire semblant d'apprendre les secrets de la confection des costumes, aider le gardien des lieux tel un vrai apprenti, mais en tout état de cause, il ne fit pas semblant longtemps. Certes, la couture ne le passionnait pas, mais son mentor présent aussi à la boutique ainsi que le gardien, firent en sorte que cela soit intéressant. Ce n'est que le jour suivant que se manifesta Dimitri. Eggsy livrait un costume sur-mesure dans le quartier de Kensington de l'autre côté de Hyde Park. Le temps clément ainsi que les quelques rayons de soleil présents le firent emprunter les allées plutôt calmes du parc au lieu de le contourner pour rentrer à Savile Raw.  
Au détour d'un chemin un peu plus boisé, il se fit prestement attraper par le bras puis plaquer contre un platane en dépit d'une tentative d'esquive complètement ratée.

\- Doucement mon tout beau. Je vais croire que tu n'es pas content de me voir, ricana durement Dimitri à son oreille.

\- Putain ! Vous pouvez pas faire comme tout le monde pour parler aux gens ? Grogna Eggsy.

\- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! Hahaha non vois-tu, je ne ne suis pas "tout le monde", précisa le russe tout en le relâchant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ?

\- C'est qui ce vieux avec qui tu vis et que tu suis comme un petit chien ?

Cela avait le mérite d'être directe.

\- Le vieux ? Quel v...

Un poing s'écrasa à quelques millimètres du visage de l'apprenti espion.

\- Ne joue pas au con avec moi petit, avertit Dimitri sans plus aucune amicalité.

\- Il n'est pas si vieux que ça, et c'est mon patron, avoua Eggsy les dents serrées.

\- Ton patron ? Depuis quand les patrons hébergent leurs employés ? Surtout d'aussi mignon que toi.

\- Ça vous regarde peut-être ? Osa Eggsy.

\- Oui. Je te veux petit, et je ne partage pas. Alors, réponds !

\- Depuis que je me suis fait mettre à la porte par mon beau-père si vous t'nez tant à le savoir. Maintenant, je dois retourner bosser. Et arrêtez avec vot' délire, je ne veux pas sortir avec vous.

\- Mais ça n'est absolument pas ce que je te demande.

Et plus vif qu'un serpent, il le plaqua de tout son corps contre le tronc. Il n'y avait guère plus qu'entre leurs visages qu'il subsistait un peu d'espace. Le jeune espion pouvait sentir contre son torse les pulsations lentes et fortes du cœur du russe, contrastant beaucoup avec les siennes, beaucoup trop paniquées à son goût. N'étant pas du genre trouillard cela avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut degré.

\- Je te laisse t'en aller pour cette fois, finit par dire son agresseur tout en se retirant très lentement, mais sache qu'il va falloir être un peu plus gentil Eggsy... Et que je t'attends à l'Opium demain soir.  
Eggsy le regarda rejoindre d'un pas tranquille et assuré l'un des chemins principaux. Toujours adossé au tronc, il tentait de contenir sa colère. Inspirant un grand coup, il se jura d'en finir vite avec cette horrible mission, puis reprit sa route.

Le soir venu, après que lui et Harry aient dîné, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, ne sachant pas comment agir. Devait-il jouer le garçon intimidé et retourner au club pour tenter d'en apprendre un peu plus ou garder le rôle du jeune rebelle qui semblait déraisonnablement attirer Dimitri.

\- Tout va bien Eggsy ? Demanda soudain son mentor après avoir cogné doucement sur le panneau de la porte.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais sortir dans une minute.

\- Il est assurément inutile que je te rappelle que je suis là pour t'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi que tu ais à faire ou à décider.

Son colocataire et supérieur était décidément trop clairvoyant. Chassant ses hésitations, il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit pour faire face à Harry.

\- Oui. Merci Harry, mais en effet, c'est inutile. Et si on se regardait un bon vieux James Bond ce soir ?

Vers une heure du matin cette même nuit, dans son bureau situé au-dessus de l'Opium, Dimitri rongeait son frein. Eggsy n'avait toujours pas pointé sa frimousse et il y aurait fort à parier qu'il ne le ferait pas. Cet éphèbe ne possédait aucune similarité avec les autres jeunes de son âge qui venaient s'encanailler dans sa boite. Non pas qu'il soit exceptionnel, ou nimbé d'une aura particulière, mais pourtant, il affichait inconsciemment une certaine singularité. S'il avait été une fille, on aurait pu le qualifier de jeune pouliche non débourrée.  
Alors que le russe demeurait plongé dans ses réflexions, le cadran de sa montre émit un petit bip, signe qu'une autre heure s'était écoulée. La musique de la boite s'infiltra dans la pièce en même temps que l'amazone y pénétrait.

\- Планируете ли вы плохое настроение всю ночь? ( Tu prévois d'être de mauvaise humeur toute la nuit ?) Lui demanda-t-elle insolente.

\- У меня будет плохое настроение, если я хочу ( je serais de mauvaise humeur si j'en ai envie) grinça-t-il.

La brune se percha sur un coin du bureau dans une aisance que lui conférait l'habitude.

\- Seigneur Mitia, tire ton coup qu'on en finisse, conseilla-t-elle en utilisant son diminutif.

\- Ha ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que je ne le supporte pas Sonja.

\- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai promis à ta mère de le faire régulièrement.

Sous la surprise, le mafieux releva la tête si brusquement que ses vertèbres émirent un craquement de protestation.

\- моя мать? (ma mère?)

\- да, твоя мать, мой маленький снежный кролик (oui, ta mère, mon petit lapin des neiges) ajouta la brune en sautant prestement de son assise afin d'éviter de s'en faire pousser.

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te la présenter.

\- Plus sérieusement « petit lapin », tu ne peux pas perdre ton temps à penser à ce « Eggy »...

\- Eggsy , la coupa-t-il, et ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps...

Un ping résonna dans l'air, signe qu'un e-mail arrivait dans sa boite. S'interrompant dans sa phrase, le russe ouvrit le message et au bout de quelques secondes contemplait avec stupeur son écran. Ses traits se tordirent légèrement en une hideuse grimace.

\- Je peux t'assurer que je ne vais pas perdre mon temps, reprit-il à l'attention de Sonja. Fais venir Anton.

\- это мой босс ! ( ça c'est mon patron !)

Londres se leva dans le brouillard le lendemain. Il montait de la tamise, épais, froid et collant d'humidité, allant jusqu'à faire disparaître le soleil. Les anglais habitués à ce phénomène, remontaient seulement un peu plus haut leurs cols voire ajoutaient un couvre-chef. Eggsy s'habillait chaudement, lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte retentir. Harry étant parti en avance, il s'imagina que l'homme avait dû faire demi-tour et qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, qu'il avait oublié ses clefs. Dégringolant lestement l'escalier, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte sans méfiance.  
Un poing large et compact entra en collision avec son visage au moment où la porte ouverte révélait un inconnu à l'air patibulaire. Ce dernier ne laissa pas le temps à sa victime de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et lui asséna un autre coup phénoménal qui fut bien suffisant à mettre l'apprenti espion hors d'état de nuire.  
L'agresseur, qui se trouvait être un des hommes de main de Markovitch, le ramassa, le hissa sur son épaule puis rejoignit un fourgon garé à deux pas de la porte d'entrée. Moins de quinze secondes plus tard, Eggsy se faisait emporter en direction de la banlieue éloignée du centre de Londres, dans une propriété à l'écart de tout.  
À l'arrière du van, on attacha Eggsy qui mit une dizaine de minutes à refaire surface. Lorsqu'il se débattit, il fut frappé une nouvelle fois. L'homme qui l'avait enlevé lui ordonna alors de se tenir tranquille. L'arrière du fourgon ne possédant pas de fenêtres, le jeune fut bien en peine de retenir le trajet qu'ils empruntèrent.  
Tandis que son cerveau tournait à plein régime, une sonnerie de portable retentit. Son ravisseur décrocha, puis se mit à parler en russe. Si le moindre doute avait subsisté sur l'identité du commanditaire, il était maintenant clairement dissipé : Dimitri Markovitch.  
Restait deux hypothèses : soit le russe n'avait pas apprécié qu'Eggsy ignore son « invitation » de la veille, auquel cas, les chances de se tirer de ce mauvais pas augmentaient sensiblement, soit et c'était là la pire des deux solutions, le mafieux avait découvert sa réelle identité.  
Approximativement moins d'une heure après avoir été enlevé, le véhicule s'engagea sur un chemin en terre bordé d'arbre qui constituait l'allée menant à une grande demeure de style victorien. Ici aussi le brouillard intense s'était déposé tel un moelleux nuage, occultant toute visibilité à plus de quelques mètres. Le fourgon se gara sous le porche d'une dépendance qui accueillait autrefois les chevaux, puis le conducteur et son complice se chargèrent de faire descendre Eggsy, chacun le tenant par un bras. Ils le guidèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur et c'est à ce moment-là que Dimitri fit son apparition.

\- Bonjour, mon petit Kingsman, l'accueillit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Bien que tâchant de le dissimuler, Eggsy fut ébranlé. Maintenant sûr que sa couverture était grillée, et vu l'homme à qui il avait à faire, il se demanda si le russe comptait le tuer sans délai, ou bien jouer un peu avec lui d'abord.


End file.
